


Kashyyyk Sweet Cabbage

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eproctophilia, Face-Sitting, Farting, Humiliation, Implied Consent, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fill, but kylo gets off on it, do not read if it doesn't appeal, kylo is hot for Hux's farts, kyluxhardkinks, literally this is the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: prompt fill for Kylux Hard KinksKylo Ren has a fetish for flatulence and Hux on his mind.  But Hux has a surprise of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope the person who requested this prompt fill enjoys the work. I love the challenge of finding something sexy in every kink. I hope this hits the right buttons!

The first time it happened Kylo had no idea how to handle it.

 

Hux stood straight as a rod at his post, hands clasped behind his back while Ren paced in agitation behind him.  He couldn’t even remember what they’d been arguing about.  Probably interpretation of the Supreme Leader’s orders.  One moment Ren had his gloved fists curled so tightly he heard the leather cracking and the next he stood dumbstruck as the softest sound tickled his ears.  

 

A hiss like the escaping of air through a valve.  But where?  A faulty door?  The vent?   Hux cleared his throat and walked quickly away, heading to a station nearby to confer with Lieutenant Mitaka.  Ren’s eyes widened as the sharp stench of sulfur hit his nose.  The mask had no filter to speak of, as he prided himself on his sense of smell and didn’t care to have it compromised.  His upper lip curled in distaste before flattening out into a smile.  So the uptight General was human after all. 

 

It took all his willpower to withhold a laugh.  Hux must have thought he wouldn’t notice.  Or if he did, that he was above such things.  But then why the guilty escape to fresher air?  Hux had clearly been caught off guard by that little burst of flatulence.  Ren moved to follow him, intrigued.  Was the General having a difficult time keeping control of his wind today?

 

For the rest of his shift Ren hovered.  It wasn’t unusual for the knight to do so but Hux seemed even more agitated by it.  When the General finally moved to sit in a chair Ren caught the faintest squeak of protest.  But if Hux’s reddening ears were anything to go by it wasn’t the chair that made the incriminating sound.  The thought of that little pip squeezing out between Hux’s undoubtedly delicate cheeks sent a rush of heat straight to Ren’s groin.  He wondered idly if those poor regulation underthings grew pungent with each emission and had to grit his teeth to suppress a sigh of deep arousal.  Ren had never questioned his penchant for such vulgar deeds.  He’d figured out long ago that the scent and sound of a fart pushed all the right buttons.  It didn’t shame him but it made things difficult sometimes.  And Hux’s naughty little display ignited him in ways he’d never dreamed possible.

 

Later that day a conference was called and afterwards Ren hung around to watch the last of the officers file out.  As soon as the doors shut behind him he crept over to Hux’s chair and removed his mask.  With a shaky breath he knelt and pressed his nose to the seat of the chair.  Sure enough, the General had left his mark.  Ren moaned and buried his nose in the cushion, still warm from Hux’s ass.  A foul miasma trapped in the fabric of the chair had Ren jerking at his robes, intent in getting a hand on his cock as he indulged in another whiff.

 

“Not here,” he reminded himself, standing and straightening his clothes with regret.

 

But he would have it right from the source if he could get it.

 

***

 

Weeks later Ren’s efforts to foster a more amicable relationship with Hux paid off when he was invited to dine in the General’s quarters after the completion of a successful mission.  The opportunity was too good to resist.  He requisitioned a few edibles that were rare but on offer for a certain price and surprised Hux by bringing a covered dish for the occasion.

 

“Ren,” Hux cocked his head slightly.  “Don’t tell me you actually  _ cooked _ ?”

 

“You’ve never invited me to dinner before and I’m not in the habit of coming to my host empty handed.”

 

That was a lie but the dish had a secret purpose.  When he unveiled it at the table Hux’s eyes widened.

 

“Is this Kashyyyk sweet cabbage?” the General asked, stunned.  A rare delicacy, the cabbage grew wild in the few places that leafy crops could get a foothold on the forest word.  Wookiees used it to add depth to a few prized stews but it was best consumed raw in thin slices where it’s trademark yellow leaves made up the base of a traditional salad that Kylo had painstakingly prepared.  No leafy vegetable could compare to the buttery sweet taste.  In his youth Ren had eaten plenty of it.  There was a saying about the cabbage; the sweeter the taste, the fouler the price.  He doubted Hux knew of that particular side effect.  

 

“Isn’t this a treat,” Hux said and Kylo offered him a wry smile.  They sat across from one another and Hux apologized for the bland fare.  Ren’s dish outshone everything else prepared.  They saved it for the end of the meal, enjoying crisp pieces of cabbage with bitter tea.  Hux seemed at ease the more he spoke so Ren let him do most of the talking and refilled his cup with the hot liquid as often as necessary.  When Hux brought out a small bottle of brandy Ren had a few sips to be polite.  He wasn’t much of a drinker.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry--” Hux said soon after he’d finished the tiny glass he’d permitted himself.  “I’ll return shortly.” 

 

He headed for the refresher, leaving Ren with a knowing smile.  When the General finally emerged Ren noticed a bead of sweat on his forehead and a flush high in his cheeks.

 

“I’m glad you agreed to join me, I feel this is the first step towards a more productive working relationship, however, I’m afraid I must cut our dinner short.”

 

“Really?” Ren asked, the picture of innocence.  “Why is that?”

 

“Something has come up unexpectedly.”

 

“I didn’t hear anything.”

 

“Well…”  Hux wrung his hands in consternation and then turned as though looking for something to blame.  The moment he had his back to Kylo a wet fart burst from the back of his trousers like the honk of some angry bird.  Hux whirled around, a blush flooding his face.

 

“I-- excuse me-- that was--”

 

A high-pitched toot followed it, squeaking like a hinged door creaking open.

 

“Why, General,” Ren purred, “you should be ashamed of yourself.”

 

Hux began to stammer something but the rumble of his stomach stopped him.

 

“You should loosen your belt,” Ren offered, unhelpfully.  “Here, let me show you.”

 

Hux slapped his hands away when Ren approached him.  “Such a childish trick, Ren.”

 

Embarrassment turned to anger before his eyes as Hux glowered at him.  “So you thought to make a fool of me.  But I’ll shame you first.”

 

Ren backed away, arousal mixing with unease in his gut.  “Careful, General.  You don’t know what you’re saying.”  But Hux was quicker.  He shoved Ren back towards the bedroom, palms flat against the knight’s broad chest.

 

“On the bed,” he demanded of Ren.  

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“I’m always serious.  You think you can humiliate me?  You’ll find yourself humiliated soon enough.  I didn’t become a General of the First Order by letting malcontents like you walk all over me.”

 

Hux whipped off his belt and fastened Ren’s wrists with it and before the knight could react he found his hands drawn above his head and tied to the bed frame.

 

“You know you deserve this, don’t you.”  It wasn’t a question.  “There is a camera in every room aboard this vessel.  I watched you stick that big nose where it didn’t belong when you thought no one was watching.”

 

Ren’s jaw dropped at the accusation.  “You planned this.”

 

“Yes, and I never dreamed you’d actually come bearing the means of your own undoing.  Free yourself with the force if you want to but I think you’ll find that the punishment I have planned is richly deserved.

 

“Punishment?” Ren croaked.  He watched in shock as Hux methodically stripped himself of boots and trousers and his uniform shirt until he stood in only a grey undershirt and matching briefs that accentuated the curve of his ass.  Without preamble Hux climbed on the bed and settled that potent ass on Kylo’s face, wiggling until the point of the knight’s nose lodged in his crevice.

 

_ “Mmph!” _ was all Ren could manage as a burst of flatulence burned his nostrils.  The stench was unbelievable and to his horror his cock stiffened.

 

“Foul creature,” Hux hissed, reaching out to give the bump of Ren’s erection a taunting little squeeze.  “You enjoy this far too much.  But you go skulking around for it, don’t you?  I’m going to give you more than you can handle.”

 

Another blast sent Ren reeling with a muffled wail.  He struggled in his bindings as the stink permeated the fabric trapping his face.  Beneath his trousers a pearl of precome dripped down his aching cock.  Hux let out a bark of a laugh at Ren’s frantic jostling and kicking.

 

“You can struggle as much as you like, I’m rather enjoying the feel of you beneath me.”  A pungent little rip followed his words and Ren could only close his eyes as he fought to breathe through it.  After a moment of this Hux shifted back to allow Ren a few panting breaths.  When he settled back down he groaned with pleasure into a long, low fart that rumbled against the knight’s face.  Ren imagined Hux’s little hole gaping and gasping with wind beneath his briefs and nearly spurted into his own.

 

Each time Ren was permitted fresh air he paid for it dearly.  He took to bucking hips shamelessly, desperate for the touch of Hux’s hands to work him through the pain of his arousal but each lusty effort earned him another tease and a fart for good measure.  It felt as though hours had passed when Hux finally climbed off him, rubbing his pert ass in Ren’s face for the final indignity.  Ren heard the sound of water running and then gentle hands unbuckled and untied the belt as Hux pressed a kiss to the inside of each wrist.

 

“Maybe if you’re very well behaved I’ll touch you while I use you as my cushion, would you like that?”

 

Ren nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

 

“Please,” he asked finally, indicating the sore cock poking up against his trousers.

 

“Ah, ah,” Hux said, offering a hot towel for Ren to wipe his face.  “That’s to be earned.”

 

Ren swallowed hard, resigned to Hux’s rules.  Anything to get some more of that incredible punishment, he told himself.

 

***

 

Ren spent more evenings in Hux’s quarters than his own and found the General an agreeable bedmate.  He showed up with sweet cabbage in exchange for a little more discipline whenever he could get it and Hux was more than happy to oblige.  But his favorite nights were those when he caught Hux asleep before he retired.  The General often slept in the nude and occasionally the knight was treated to delightful hiss of an errant fart from between tight buttocks.  He even dared to plant a kiss on each cheek in appreciation for the rare offering, cherishing the intimacy of his partner breaking wind in his sleep.

 

“Ren,” Hux sometimes called wearily as he stirred from sleep only to find the knight wrapped tightly around him.  “You’re impossible.”

 

“And you’re delicious,” Ren assured him, snuggling up against his lover’s warm body and dreaming of Kashyyyk sweet cabbage.

  



End file.
